Uh, Yikes
by Hearts And Stuff
Summary: Underneath all the shyness, Hinata shows how much of a Sakura and an Ino she really is.


**Disclaimer: As sad as I think it is, Naruto-kun and the party aren't mine. **

* * *

I just died. 

Okay, so that was a lie.

I fell on the ground, feeling the heat take over my face as the cup of water flew out of my hands.

What is he thinking about? Is something on my face? Is my hair a mess? Am I scary? Why is he looking at me like that?!

"_CALM DOWN AND ANSWER, WILL YA?!"_ Sakura hotly whispered in my ear. I nearly screamed of shock.

Oh. There's a micro speaker in my ear. I forgot about that.

I panted faster. He's coming closer. Closer.

Don't touch me. Please…

No…

"Hinata…"

No…get away…

"_HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULD BE WALKING TOWARDS HIM, NOT COWERING LIKE A BABY!"_ Ino shouted in my other ear.

I should seriously kill these speakers.

"Are you okay?"

Uh, let's see, I have my own personal space that you are currently _stepping in_! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!

"Hinata, you really look sick…"

Why oh why must you be so dense?

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Why are you asking me that? Look at yourself, you bruised fool!

"You forehead feels really hot."

Because you are still in my personal space, bozo!

"I'm going to carry you to the nurse, okay?"

Aw, how sweet.

…

Wait. Exactly how are you going to do that?

"_NO! NARUTO, DON'T DO IT! DON'T CARRY HER! SHE'LL FAINT!" _Sakura cursed.

"_Shika, this is all your fault! You said the plan was 100 percent idiot-proof!"_ Ino harshly shouted in the background.

"_Apparently, we all underestimated him. I should've made it 100 percent jerk-proof."_

"_YOU__ SHOULD BE 100 PERCENT JERK-PROOF, YOU JERK!"_

And cue the punch. I love it when they do that. Ino isn't afraid to show her feelings to Shikamaru. But she's still scared of what he would say when she actually confesses that famous three-word phrase.

For example:" How troublesome."

He can break a girl's heart.

I'm so glad Naruto-kun isn't an ignorant moron.

…

Scratch that.

GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DYING OF EMBARRASEMENT HERE?!

…I guess not.

"_Sasuke! Why are you just sitting there?! Do something!" _

"_Why should I get into his business?"_

"_You're his teammate!"_

"_Ch. So are you."  
_

"_You're male!"_

"_And?"_

"_You can relate to the idiot!"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_JUST GET GOING, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"_

I winced.

I wouldn't want Naruto-kun to reply so rudely to me. He's way too kind for that.

"N-ne, N-Naruto-kun, can you p-please put me down?" I meekly asked.

"No."

Gasp.

BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!

"_Hinata! Doing great!"_

"_Yay!_

You damn bitches. QUIT TALKING IN MY EAR LIKE YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING!

Jeez…

…

…I like the color of his eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

Is that blush I see on his face?

"H-Hinata, don't stare at my face like that. Please."

He's embarrassed! How do you like it now, huh? Huh?

Take that, Kyuubi! I made your boy blush!

"Hinata-chan! Stop it!"

"No."

He abruptly stopped and widened his eyes at me. I think I was pouting.

"Hinata…?"

"Why do you keep on calling my name like you're unsure of something? Just say it out loud!"

"_Uh, Ino, was that part of the plan?"_

"_Uh, no."_

"…Hina…ta…"

"There you go again! Wipe that dorky look off your face!"

_"Whoa…"_

"_Hinata-chan, getting a bit harsh here…"_

Is it just me, or are his eyes sparkling or….?

_"Oh. My. Word."_

"_Is that a _tear_ falling down his cheek?!"_

I saw it too. Did I go too far?

Whoops.

That was rude! I'm sorry!

Naruto bawled his eyes out," Why do you have to be so mean, Hinata?!"

_"He's…crying!"_

"_He looks so cute!"_

"_Troublesome…"_

_"Hn. I'm cuter…"_

"WAHHHHHH!!"

My eye twitched.

"_AW!"_

"_He's beckoning for you, Hina! Go for it!"_

Shut up. Shut up. _Shut up!_

_"In all of our times together, I've never seen Naruto cry like that! He's heartbroken!"_

Whoa. Did I just do the two things I thought Naruto-kun would never do?

_'What are you doing? Go comfort him!"_

You want me to comfort him? FINE THEN!

I'LL SHUT ALL OF YOU UP!

Rather roughly, I grabbed Naruto's shirt and shut his lips up with mine.

* * *

_"That was…supposed to go in the plan, wasn't it?"_

"_Totally."_

"_How could we forget that?"_

"_Shika thought it would ruin Hinata's chances of going out with Naruto."_

"_Well…they're both pretty…intense out there…"_

"_See, Shika? A woman's instinct can beat a man's IQ anytime!"_

"_Ino, look! They're…THIRD BASE ALREADY?!"_

* * *

Eh heh…ending's kinda lame. Oh well. 

I promise you all I can write better. I just don't want to make a serious chapter story yet. :)

Ja ne!

(Sushi)


End file.
